


Driver's Ed

by Heather



Series: A Better Lie [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	Driver's Ed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hateable](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hateable).



  
It was the oddest thing...he was in control, perfect and total control. The monster he struggled with was vying for dominance, twisting unpredictably even under his iron grip, sputtering and making low noises. It seemed to resent his control more and more with every minute, struggling hard to shake him off. But he was in charge, he was winning--the ground flew beneath them so smoothly, it was almost like flying--

"Brakes! Connor, brakes!" Gunn shouted suddenly beside him, bringing him out of his reverie.

Connor, rather than smoothly moving his foot from one pedal to the other, did as he had been told many times not to: he slammed the truck to a stop.

"Sorry." Connor said with a wince.

Gunn sighed. "Man, you gotta learn to pay more attention to the road. My girl can't take no more sudden stops."

"I know." Connor muttered, watching the red light out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry. I'm just getting used to it. I never even rode in a car until last year."

Gunn sighed again and put a hand on Connor's shoulder in silent forgiveness. "I know. 'S all right. But still, you gotta be looking where you're going, you can't get all caught up in the ride and just forget."

Connor nodded, then started up again when the light turned green. "Wanna try parallel parking again?"

"Uh, that would be a 'no.'" Gunn said. "We'll let you and Cordy work on that one."

Connor grinned, abashed. "Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad--"

"Rolling up too close and hitting a parking meter is actually pretty bad, even in L.A. You ain't famous enough to get away with that kind of crap."

"It's not my fault you forgot to take the stakes off the grille."

"No, but it _is_ your fault that you tried to park while you were still going forty-five miles an hour."

Connor shrugged uncomfortably. "You coulda told me to slow down."

"Would you have listened?" Gunn shot him a skeptical look.

"I listen!" Connor said defensively.

"Yeah, right. Uh-huh." Gunn said, rolling his eyes. "Look, there's a nice, empty lot. Pull in so we can switch."

"Why?" Connor asked, barely managing to keep a sulky, disappointed tone out of his voice.

"'Cause I'm hungry and I'd rather be able to order without crashing into the drive-through menu." Gunn looked stern and Connor could tell this time he really meant it.

Connor heaved a sigh of his own, then dutifully pulled over and climbed out of the driver's seat. As he circled around the back of the truck, Gunn stopped him by the bed.

"Hey, man," Gunn said with a surprisingly sincere look on his face, "that wasn't too bad."

"Yeah?" Connor asked, beaming at him.

"Yeah." Gunn said, reaching up to tousle Connor's hair. "You didn't hit anything this time, at least."

Connor stuck his tongue out at him, but still grinned as he climbed in the passenger side and Gunn took over the driving.

"So, where are we goin'?" Connor asked as Gunn started the truck.

"I was thinkin' about some sushi."

Connor groaned. "You're always thinking about sushi."

"Yeah, well--"

The argument continued well on the way to the restaurant. Neither of them ever stopped grinning.


End file.
